Company
by Shyki
Summary: Tala thinks he's alone can someone else prove him otherwise. One-Shot


Silence

Silence.

It has all I've heard for so long.

Just the quiet air.

I use to think that we deserved this.

That we did something bad to deserve this punishment.

This hell.

This…curse.

We thought it would never end.

The scars and bruises shone in the moonlight.

As we lay in our beds.

But I guess it is a little different now.

I guess now we can say we have a home.

Have friends.

Some of us have love.

I guess.

But I don't.

I don't think I'll ever find anyone that would love me.

To hold or let me hold.

I felt so lonely.

I felt so afraid that I would be left behind.

And it was totally terrifying me that, that could happen.

Tala sighed as he watched the rain go down on the windows. He hadn't had much sleep since the BEGA fiasco. Seeing Boris again had scared him, though he wouldn't admit it.

He is alone since everyone else is out on a date. A new club had opened up and everyone was allowed to go for 7 nights, free of charge.

Ian and Kevin were out in that club along with Kai and Miguel. Probably dancing and drinking the night away. It was already midnight but he knew what they would be doing. He glanced at the door and got up. He put on his jacket and went outside. It may be raining but he still wanted to go for a walk.

He passed by a park and looked over at a couple sitting on the bench underneath and umbrella. He scoffed and turned away. It was Kai and Miguel. They probably ditched the party.

He continued going through the park hoping to find some means of entertainment. There was a scrap between a few dogs, over a piece of bone most likely.

He wandered the streets aimlessly. A car came running by; of course there was a huge muddy puddle where he was. He got soaked head to toe. If you hadn't of known that he was supposed to be mean and careless, you would of thought of him as a lost puppy.

So there he was wet, muddy, and cold on the side of a street not knowing where he is. He had forgotten the way back to the hotel by now. Spencer would find him in the morning.

He always does when he runs off. With Bryan or Ian close behind him.

Thunder crashed down on Tala and lightening flashed dangerously. Tala sat on the curb of the road hoping someone would find him.

Spencer would probably be at the hotel by now, organizing the flight plan back to Russia. Bryan, Ian, and Kai will have a fit, knowing that he is going back to Russia without them.

Not that he really cares. He just wants to be away from all the love. Hell, even Bryan found someone! Garland was good for him though. Kept him sane I guess.

Tala started walking again. He sighed quietly to himself. He couldn't wait to get away from everyone, from all this love.

Tala just turned a corner when something bumped into him. He looked down at a mass of brown and red hair. Bright green eyes stared up at him.

"Tala?" Raul stared up at Tala questioningly. Tala nodded. "What you doing out here in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?" Tala stared at Raul with confusion. Raul shrugged and quickly hugged Tala.

"I could sense that you were sad so I came out to find you, besides I was bored." Raul nuzzled up to Tala. Tala looked down at Raul and smiled slightly.

"And you don't have a jacket on because…?" Raul blinked and shrugged. Tala sighed and led him to an abandoned church. They went inside and tried to dry themselves off. "Fuck, Raul you're going to catch a cold. Here." Tala handed him one of the sweater he had on.

"Do we have to wait till the rain stops?" Tala nodded and motioned Raul over. Raul came over and Tala pulled him down in his lap.

"To keep you warm." Raul nodded and blushed. Raul looked up at Tala and smiled.

"You know…I was wondering why you were all alone outside?" Tala hummed and nuzzled Raul's hair slightly.

"Cause I have no one to be with." Raul nodded and leaned back against Tala.

"Do you think that maybe I could be enough company for you?" Raul turned around and stared at Tala's confused eyes. Raul smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Tala's lips. He was pulled back onto the lips after he had ended the first kiss.

"I think Raul," Tala said looking deeply into Raul's eyes. "That you would be the perfect company for me."

Finally!! I got another one done.

I'll try to, you know, get more stories up. I keep getting artist blocks though…

I hate that…


End file.
